shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty
Katherine Beauty is a Queen,living in the 22th century in the Britain .As a Queen, she is very calming, witty and decisive.She is the majesty. Like her name, she is a very sexy, charming and pretty lady. Therefore, many men want to marry her. Beauty is a Muse in the all men’s minds. Beauty has five husbands, which is legal. As s matter of fact, she is not the native in Britain . Before she settled down in the , she lived in another place. Information Full Name Beauty Gender Female Age 25 Height 170 cm Weight 48 kg Description Edit Physical Appearance Beauty’s race is European, and she has beautiful fair skin with royal blue eyes that often appeal purple. Her body is slim but she has full breasts, looking bewitching. In addition, her golden hair is quite long till near her ankle and her soft waudio-videoes like the golden waves, especially when she walking, shinning and glaring. Clothing Beauty’ clothing is very gorgeous and expensive. She dresses European court dress. She just like a beautiful white swan, the yellow light scattered around her soft, retro red with dark blue. She sat on a blue sofa, wiping a bosom of a white bud silk dress finish finished her temperament and enjoy foil out, her facial features delicate, little smile looks. She is in a position of queen gracefully sitting on a sofa, give a person a kind of beautiful and mysterious, beautiful to attract, willing to kneel down her skirts, try our best to her a smile. Holding a noble fox in her arms and white gloves more village to reveal the mystery of her dignity. Personality '''Beauty, her another name is The Iron Lady. '''Beauty is quite a sophisticated person whose main passion is cautious, strategy and generally outwitting other people. Treating her people, she just is kind, and treat the enemy,is bloodless. For the country, the people, she has absolute loyalty and love, never allows the enemy's invasion. Beauty stays in power; sometime she will be very absolutely tough and never change her mind. Possessions Fox The fox is Beauty’s pet named Princess. Princess is little small as if a vest-pocket snowball with very soft and niveous fur. However the fox is three hundred years old. It can transform into a person. He is very smart and cute. He is a high-blooded elegant fox, like the royal nobility. He has endless and eternal life, would never die. He is beyond the human beings. Background Hometown The Terre Tree Relations Friends Alfred Smith,he is Beauty's friend, a pure friend. They appreciate each other. Alfred think highly of Beauty, thinking her is a charming lady. Ru Hua Family None Pets FOX History Beauty is very lonely although she is a Queen. She wished she would find a person who could understand her.As her young age, she didn't live in the Apple House though she is a princess. The King of Britain, didn't like her mother, then also didn't like Beauty. The King banished them to another city. Unfortunately, the King has just one child, Beauty. After his death, the ministers took them back. Naturally, Beauty become the Queen.Category:Character Page